There are many golf training devices available for the golfer and consumer designed to improve all parts of the game. A golfer can purchase a device to improve his drive, his chip shot or his putt. He can buy books and videos on how to improve his swing and concentration. He can follow fitness programs designed to increase his strength and stamina.
Portable putting cups are commonly available for purchase. Golfers will sometime purchase a portable putting cup for their home office or living room. Sometimes businesses will have a portable putting cup set up for use and practice. Often, however, these devices quickly lose their luster and are ignored.
In general, golfers will tend to improve if they play and practice more often. The goal is to provide to the golfer a practice device that the golfer will enjoy using. Practice devices that are also fun are more likely to be used by more people and for a longer period of time. If the golfer is having fun and being entertained, he will practice more and thereby improve his game.
What is needed is an improved golf putting cup that is fun and enjoyable for the golfer.